Jason's Thoughts
by Teamhappythedragon
Summary: Jason wonders about his friends, responsibilities and possibly more-than-friend-like-feelings for a certain daughter of Aphrodite. Takes place somewhere before MOA. One-shot.


Jason Grace flopped down on one of the benches in the training area, exhausted.

He had currently been, well, training. Practicing with his sword and spear over and over again.

In all honestly, he shouldn't be here right now. It was dinner time, which meant he should be with all the other campers, at their respective tables with their siblings, laughing and talking and enjoying them selves.

Even if it was slightly subdued with the absence of a certain son of Poseidon.

But really, he didn't think he could deal with that right now. The idea of sitting alone at the Zeus table silently while watching everyone else with their brothers and sisters struck a cord in him. It made him miss a particular huntress all the more.

The Roman in him suddenly wondered if he would get punished for this.

The Greek in him decided it didn't care.

Jason pulled at his short blonde hair painfully. He hated this, what was wrong with him?

The boy's thoughts were quickly directed to the silent problem that had been bothering him. He was constantly wondering if he truly was a demigod. He wasn't sure he would believe anyone who told him so if his memories weren't slowly coming back, he could control lightning and make storms, fly, and had that oh so problem causing tattoo on his arm. _'And problem solving'_, the Roman part of him whispered.

Blue eyes scanned said tattoo.

Yep, it was still there. Twelve bold lines glaring at him with importance, an importance he didn't want.

His thoughts once again drifted. This time about the friends he had recently come to acquire. They were nice, Jason thought, his lips curving into a small smile. Leo and Piper, two Greeks, a son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Aphrodite. Latino and Cherokee. Curly brown hair, brown eyes. Choppy brown hair, multi-colored eyes. Fire user and Charm-speaker.

He had come to think of Leo like a brother. Teasing each-other, playing around, things that brothers did.

He had come to think of Piper in a... different way, to put it simply. Like the fact that he constantly had the urge to kiss her, run his hands through her hair and _more_.

He blushed.

A thought that constantly had worried and made him feel slightly guilty about these urges was a certain Roman with dark eyes and a purple cape, who happened to appear in his minds eye. The thing was, he held no romantic feelings or even attraction to this girl he remembered. Only that she was a fairly big part of his past life (which is what he had started to call it.) and that he cared about her.

_In a friend kind of way, that is._

Jason's thoughts wondered and wondered, until he wasn't really thinking and just staring blankly at his jean covered knees.

His eyes drifted closed slightly, to tired to notice that the sun was now setting.  
He was jolted out of his light rest by a familiar voice.

"Hey, sparky! Taking a nappy are we?" Called a son of Hephaestus, teasingly.

"Leo, shut up." Scolded a daughter of Aphrodite,

"Yes, miss beauty queen ma'am.  
Ow! Geez beauty queen, no need to be so violent."

The son of Jupiter grinned at his friend antics.

The two Greeks came over to him, sitting down on either side of the bench he was seated on.

There was silence for a few moments.

"So... Hi." Jason attempted lamely.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Your not getting out of this conversation, so don't try."

Jason remained silent.

"Dude," Leo said looking genuinely concerned for his best friend, "You skipped dinner. Why?"

Jason wasn't exactly sure how to answer that.

"What he _means_ is," Piper said, shooting Leo a look, "We were wondering why you didn't come to the dining pavilion for dinner? You kind of worried us."

"Well," Jason said unevenly, "I needed to clear my head. I wasn't hungry anyways."

From the looks his friends gave him, it was obvious they weren't completely satisfied with that answer.

Piper sighed. "Well, I'm not going to charm-speak you. And since your set on not telling us, I suppose there is nothing that we can do."

Jason isn't sure if that's supposed to make him feel more comfortable or more guilty.

Leo cocked his head at him. "Your sure your not hungry? I mean it's pretty clear you were just training."

Jason shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Before it could get uncomfortably silent again, Piper spoke up.

"Well, I suppose we should head to bed now, don't want any trouble from the harpies."

The three got up, walking out of the training area, and to where the cabins were.

Leo turned to look at his two friends, smiling at them. "Well, goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the harpies bite." Before bounding off to the Hephaestus cabin.

The two called their good nights to their energetic friend, heading over to the Aphrodite cabin.

Once at the door to said cabin, they were quiet, both of them starring into each other's eyes.

"Well, goodnight." He scuffed his show nervously on the grass.

"Goodnight." Piper returned.

Just before she was about to turn around and close the door, Jason quickly pecked her cheek, making them both blush.

"'Night." Jason said quietly, cheeks flushing even more.

Piper seemed to consider something, but with a shy smile and a nod of her head, she disappeared into her cabin.

Jason starred at her door for a little while, pondering what he just did, before promptly turning around and heading in the dark to the empty, cold Zeus cabin.

A little later that night when Jason was asleep, he dreamed of a certain daughter of Aphrodite, and how she somehow managed to make everything better.

Even his ever wondering thoughts.

* * *

_Well, as you can see, I'm pretty rusty. Not sure how much I like this, but I figured I would post it anyways. I like this layout much better than how all my old stories are laid-out. Couldn't help but making it Jiper at the end, because I'm an absolute sucker for Jiper. ~Lynn _


End file.
